


Control Freak

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Choking, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, I started this account with soulmate aus, It was only a daddy kink fic, Light Dom/sub, Maybe - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-established Kink Negotiation, This fic happened bc I was trying to instill, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, also y’all how have i tagged so many fics, am I a bad lesbian?, enough to call this a plot?, five is in a 40ish body, good sleeping habits fun fact, how did it end up like this, it was only a fic (it was only a fic), no, technically there was training in this, they’ve been together AND freaks a while, which i guess means i should tag, with daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: They had been training since the morning. The sun was starting to set, and she was growing frustrated. Her patience had stretched thin, and she could barely stand up now.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	Control Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkSparx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparx/gifts).



> This fic is simply a result of trying to get someone to go to bed. No matter how gross this fic is, remember: it was necessary in fighting the good fight against forced insomnia.  
> (I want you also all to know that I am still very much a lesbian despite writing.... is it four daddy kink fics now?)  
> (I would like to further remind you all that if you guys are disgusted and choose to keep reading, that’s on y’all.)

They had been training since the morning. The sun was starting to set, and she was growing frustrated. Her patience had stretched thin, and she could barely stand up now. 

Five had become more intense in his teaching methods in the year after they had gotten together. She was not certain if it was that he was now even more concerned of something going wrong with her power, of her encountering danger, or if it was that he was trying for some reason to prove that he wasn’t showing any biases when he trained her. If anything, Five pushed her more than any of the others when he trained her. 

Sweat beaded against her skin, and she panted out, “Can we stop a second?”

“Unacceptable,” he grunted. He blinked behind her and the noise of him landing behind her was too much. The energy that she had been trying to keep contained while they had practiced combat in addition to their powers burst out in a quick arc. She was surrounded by her own energy, a shield circling around her. 

Making a choked noise, she whirled around. “Five, are you o-“

He apparently was completely fine because one second she was standing and the next he was crouched over her body, hand around her throat. He didn’t apply any pressure, and she was pretty certain when deciding on knocking her over he made sure to support her head before she toppled over and then moved it to her neck. 

He flicked an eyebrow up at her as he used his free hand to push back the graying strands of his hair from his eyes. Vanya noted with a sense of pride that he was panting a little too, sweat coating his own skin. The feeling went away immediately as he reprimanded her. “There will be moments when your powers get out of hand during a fight, and likely it could hurt any number of us in the process. You are _not_ to lose focus on the task at hand when it happens.”

She wanted to argue that not everybody she would ever fight could teleport, but she also wanted him to stop staring at her. His hand was still against her neck, and she was caged underneath him. Vanya wanted to ask again if they could stop, but she also worried that asking right after he had started lecturing her would make him think less of her for a brief moment. Five had been trained past a breaking point all his life, hadn’t he? He would surely judge it if she didn’t do the same. 

“What is it?” He gritted out, not releasing his hold on her but lightly thumbing her pulse. 

Vanya blushed, and he only seemed to notice for a second the way the skin he had contact with warmed up. Softly, she admitted, fixing her gaze to the rafters above her, “I think I’ve trained too long today, Five.”

“You think that if someone was about to hurt you they would stop because you were _tired_ ?” He bit out, a dangerous edge to his voice. Vanya _knew_ that a lot of this was motivated by his concern for her, but her patience had left her completely at this point.

“If you’re going to act like Reginald,” she sneered. “It’ll make calling you ‘Daddy’ much less fun.”

Five, for his part, didn’t even blink at the comment. Vanya wondered briefly what it would take for him to squeeze her neck just a little, dig his fingernails into the skin hard enough to leave marks and make it hurt just a little. Her breath hitched, and he frowned, pulling his hand from her neck like he had forgotten it was there. 

Vanya was annoyed at his nonchalance, that he could remain unfazed when they were training. She gathered energy from the sounds of the air conditioning, the electricity in the wall, the incessantly annoying bird that Luther was trying to sneakily mother back to health after he’d stepped on one of it’s wings accidentally that the others hadn’t even noticed yet. She used the energy to slam Five back, holding him to the wall. 

She stalked forward, assessing him like he was her prey, but immediately he was beside her again. 

Vanya made an irritated noise, trying to reach out to tackle him like he had her. That obviously didn’t work; he was on a roll, flitting away before she could reach him. With a shriek, she let another force field blast out around her, but then she made a wounded noise, falling to her knees. She really had tired herself out. Vanya trembled, crouching into a ball and hoping Five wouldn’t push her anymore. The problem with having her emotions back was that when she felt something it wasn’t under the fog of medicine. Yes, she felt joy in ways she once couldn’t really comprehend, but she also felt irritation and embarrassment and a sadness that she had felt for years but was now experiencing fully. 

She could hear everything, and she could feel everything, and it was just too much in this instant. 

Vanya was crying when Five landed beside her, running a soothing hand up her spine. She let the sadness flash back to irritation, and she jerked away from him as she shot him a glare. She was well-aware that he felt bad for pushing her past her limits, but she needed to experience that irritation, had years of stifling emotions down and wasn’t going to stifle them a second longer.

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?” She snapped, angrily wiping the tears out from her eyes. “Why can’t you just accept it when I say _enough_?” 

He sighed, “Vanya, you need-“

“If you tell me I need to calm down, you better be prepared to lock me up in a cage too.”

Five flinched. “Vanya, you _know_ I would never do that.”

“I don’t _know_ anything. You tried to kill me, didn’t you?”

She imagined that it was how tired she was. They hadn’t had this particular argument in a very long time, but it was undoubtedly one they had had before. 

Five inhaled, not teleporting back to her side but walking to her. He pulled her into his arms, breathing in her hair and running his finger against the pulse of her neck again. He had once told her that when his insomnia struck and he could smell the ash of the apocalypse or could hear the cackling of the Handler, he would rest his head against her heart and breathe her in until the only things filling his senses were her. When Five said things like that, he said them entirely matter-of-fact. He did not enjoy talking about his feelings, and he treated the act clinically, but when he said he loved her like he was just pointing out a piece of innate knowledge like gravity existing, it meant more than any of the people who had ever said it to her before. Five was the only person she’d ever been with who knew every horrible thing she had done; there was something to be said about having someone truly know her and still love her. 

Slowly, _slowly_ she returned his embrace. They were in the training room, standing on the padded portion of the floor. She wondered if her back would be bruised up like it did when they were together on regular flooring or if the padding would be enough to cushion her back. 

Five pulled away just a bit to run his thumb over her cheek. He was much taller than her in this body. She had to force his head down to kiss him, but he didn’t seem to mind. Lifting her up with ease and encouraging her to wrap her legs around him, he teleported them to where they were both against the wall. 

Neither of them was particularly _talented_ at talking about their feelings. Oftentimes, sex was a way for them to communicate them as much as it was for pleasure. What they couldn’t express in words, they could express in nails digging into skin, marks against the other’s throats, or the waves of emotion she’d feel when Five would make her look into his eyes as he gave her pleasure and grunt out praise. 

“Five,” she pleaded. 

He pressed her harder into the wall, caging her against him. 

“Daddy, please,” she whimpered, trying to encourage him with her hands to get his own hand wrapped around her throat again. 

“Are you going to be a good girl?” He asked her, mouthing her pulse this time. 

“Are you going to force me to train another unnecessary amount of time afterwards?”

He frowned at her, “You are such a _brat_.”

“And you are such a _control freak_ ,” she bit back, brushing one of the strands of gray back. 

“You like it when I take control,” he smirked, pushing his knee up to balance her easier. “Don’t you like it, sweetheart?”

She made a small noise, not wanting to confirm that, yes, a lot of times she really, really enjoyed it when he did.

“Don’t you like being a good girl for Daddy?” He wasn’t going to relent until she said it, but the teasing he would give her before she said those words was enough to keep her lips sealed. He made an impatient noise, one that she was certain was entirely an act because he would have made some scathing remark if he had actually been annoyed with her. He pushed his knee up more, giving her just a teasing sense of friction. She tried to grind against his thigh, but he stopped her, chiding, “Only good girls get rewards.”

She wasn’t going to take the bait. However, if he was going to use her kinks against her, two could play at that game. “Don’t you want to make me feel good? Don’t you want to make me feel special, Five?”

Five knew _exactly_ what she was doing, unfortunately. He only laughed and told her, “You already know I want that, princess.”

“Daddy, please,” she tried again. 

“Are you going to be a good girl?” he repeated. 

She pouted. He flicked a brow at that. Vanya was almost willing to give in and say that she would be a good girl and that she liked it when he took control. She also knew that Five would eventually give in, with a little motivation. Five had just as much of a praise kink as her; she might be the less needy one of either of them.

“You’re such a good daddy,” she purred, playing with his hair. “You take such good care of me, and you’re so strong and I feel so safe with you.”

She could sense him wanting to ask her if she meant it with the spark in his eyes, so she layered it on thick. “I missed you so much for _so_ long. We missed so much because we were separated from one another, and now that I get to have you, I wish I didn’t ever have to even untangle from you.”

Five was stubborn. She could tell from the way his jaw set that he was going to fight it. 

She knew that she could get him to falter though; he already was reaching his breaking point. 

“Please make me feel good, Daddy,” she said, biting her lip and giving him what Klaus called her ‘Bambi eyes.’ Five would do anything when she gave him that look. “I just wanna feel good. Make me feel good, _please.”_

Five grunted, and she knew that she had won that standoff. Of course, she couldn’t be smug for long after he looped his fingers through her pants and panties and tugged them down. He didn’t take any other clothing off, and really he only moved it down so that he could have access to her (already dripping) cunt. 

“You’re going to be a good girl for me,” he commanded, running his pointer finger along her entrance and gathering up some of the slickness before gripping her chin and pushing her mouth open. She sucked his finger as she tasted her own cum. “Are you going to be my good, sweet girl? Are you going to let Daddy take control so he can fuck you nice and good, princess?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whimpered, humping against his thigh unashamedly now. “Please, Daddy, fuck me good. I’ll be your good girl, I _promise_.”

Five smirked, and she realized he had been the actual one to win that standoff. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he crooned, moving to pet her. Her cum was starting to gush against his hand, but he cupped her and seemed to cherish what trickled down against his hand. “Such a sweet little angel. My timid, little, _perfect_ Vanya.”

“Five,” she whimpered. 

“Such a good girl,” he grunted, rubbing his growing bulge against her thigh. “I waited for you for decades. I can’t wait until I put my cock inside of you and we’re completely together again. I fantasize about your tight little pussy around my cock the second I’m not inside you. You’re such a good, perfect distraction. I can barely do anything when I think about you, baby, but I love to think about you _so much._ ”

_“Five.”_

“I wanna lick up all this cum you’re giving me, devour this feast you’re offering up so sweetly. Let me eat you out, Vanya. Tell me I can eat you out.”

She shakily nodded, and he gathered up energy quickly before spreading her out on the training mats. He seemed to realize she was pretty much entirely clothed, so he took off all of her clothing and tossed it to the side impatiently. 

“Spread your legs for Daddy,” he ground out, a feral look in his eyes that she usually associated with him about to kill something and not being horny. 

She spread her legs, reaching down and dipping her fingers inside of herself, letting him watch as she spread herself open for him. This time, she let Five suck her fingers, and he took what she had to offer like he was still in the apocalypse, that she was the only meal he had left and he was _greedy_ for it. 

“You taste so good,” he groaned. “You’re so good for me, angel. I love you, Vanya.” 

“Make me feel good,” she begged. “Make me feel good. Please, Five, I promise I’ll be a good girl.”

He kissed her cheek. “You’re always a good girl,” he told her gently, slipping his finger inside as he trailed kisses downward. He kept fingering her as he nipped bites against her chest, licking over nipples so that there was a considerable amount of his saliva on her skin. He traced his tongue down her stomach, over her belly button, until he reached her core. 

When his tongue licked inside of her entrance, he looked up to tell her. “I’ll try to be better about it in the future, Vanya. I just worry that you’ll get hurt. I lived without you for years, knowing that you were dead and gone. Believe me when I say that I only push you so hard because I want you to be safe. Please, believe me on that.”

Vanya ran a hand through his hair. Aside from his hair not being completely the brownish-black color she knew, he also showed aging in the lines of his face. He looked so weary in that moment, and it made him appear even older than his early forties. “I believe you, Five. I know you wouldn’t push me unless you thought there was a reason. Just... try to listen when I ask, okay?”

“I will,” he promised. “I’m really sorry that it got so out of hand, Vanya.”

“I forgive you.” She kept running her hands through his hair. “I didn’t hurt you while we trained, did I?”

Five shrugged. “I deserved it.”

Vanya frowned at him, sitting up on an elbow.

“I’ve had worse damage, don’t worry,” he assured her. “Lay back down, sweetheart.”

She obliged, still staring down at him. He moved his lips back to her, tongue gathering up the wetness that just grew as he did. He pulled away just to slip two fingers inside of her again before he mouthed at her swollen clit. 

She gripped his hair tighter, knotting it in his fingers. Pushing him further against her until she could feel the scrape of his five o’clock shadow on the inside of her thighs. This time she was caging him, using her thighs to clamp down his head to stay on her, not that he would have moved it anyways with the enthusiasm he was giving in eating her out. 

“You’re such a good Daddy,” she gasped out, trying to encourage him to be a little rougher and subtly grinding against his face. “Y-you treat me so well. So w-we- _Five, please._ Fuck, fuck, fuck, I love you, jesus fuck- Five. Oh, please, please, please. I’m your good girl, I’m your- _oh.”_

Vanya stopped moving, save for the twitching of her thighs. Five pulled himself up, not wiping her cum of his chin, so she licked it off of him herself before sinking her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself even more fully. 

“See what being a good girl gets you?” He told her, his voice smug again. 

“If it doesn’t get me being filled with your cum, it won’t be worth it,” she said sweetly. 

“You will be,” he promised, kissing her again. “But I want my sweet, timid, little Vanya’s mouth filled with my cum first. Can you suck me off, angel? Can you drink down my cum and let me lick off what spills down on your cheek and chin and jaw? Be my good girl, and I’ll give you whatever you ask.”

Vanya groaned, nodding and reaching down to touch him before glancing up with him with an irritated frown. “How the _fuck_ are you still fully clothed?”

He let out a startled laugh, “I was busy working on you. You want me to be focusing on my clothes or your cunt, sweetheart?”

Which, fair point. “Take off your pants,” she commanded him brusquely. She ripped off his shirt before he could comment that she hadn’t mentioned it. 

He obliged her, the sight of his cock springing free somehow more vulgar than a lot of what they had done in the training room already. There was already pre-cum beading against the tip, and she brushed her finger over it. 

“Praise me for being your good girl until your cum is coating my throat and spilling down my chin,” she asked him as she sank her head down until she was nuzzling her cheek to his erection. “Be a good Daddy.”

He laughed, running a hand through her hair. “Absolutely, sweetheart. I’ll always be a good Daddy to my good girl.”

She beamed up at him, and he smiled back. When Five smiled at her, it was the only time that he gave more than just a tiny grin unless it was the disturbing sneer-like smile he gave other people when he was especially annoyed. He smiled fully at her, sweetly, and she loved him for it. She loved that he had always loved her, and that she was always the exception for him.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said, sinking her mouth onto his cock as soon as the words were out

“Vanya,” he grunted, thrusting into her to get her deeper. His voice was hoarse as the tip of his cock hit her throat. She lifted up her hand and made a gesture that meant it was too much, and he eased away, waiting for her while she caught her breath. They had a variety of safe words and gestures, the hand gestures coming after they realized they would need them for exploring choking kink. 

“I didn’t gag that time,” she said proudly, and he laughed.

“Can you be a little more still?” She asked, blushing a little but not shying away from the request because Five would never do anything she was uncomfortable with during sex and, before everything else, he was always her best friend. He would want her input on something like that. 

“Of course,” he told her. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s fine,” she assured him. She thumbed his cock in her hand. “You’re okay. Just stay still and let me take care of you like you take care of me.”

He nodded, and she put her mouth back on him. She got about him about halfway down before she struggled again, and she moved back while she kept her hand gripped on him. He was perfectly still as she looked up in his eyes, kitten-licking him.

“My good girl,” he cooed, choked, brushing her hair from her eyes. 

She preened, closing her mouth around him again. He let praise fall from his lips, and she soaked it all in, sucking hard when he called her a pet name, in a half-hearted attempt of forming a Pavlovian response to where he always called her his angel, his sweetheart, his dear, his princess, or even just the choked out way he said “ _Vanya_ ” that made her want to squirm. 

Five started barking out that he was close, and she knew it was taking an effort out of him to not be thrusting brokenly into her mouth. He stayed still, but his whole body was trembling. She loved the effect she had on him, loved him so much. 

Cum shot into her mouth just as she was moving off to tell him her sentiments before she would get him to finish. As a result, a lot of it landed all over her face and hair and he ground out an apology but she grinned at him to let him know it was okay. The cum that managed to land in her mouth, she swallowed up. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, taking in what she imagined was a rather vulgar sight. 

“I’m not,” she beamed. “Now you get to lick your cum off my face.”

Five’s eyes widened. “You are... the _greatest_ thing to ever happen to my life.” 

She leaned in, letting him go to work, giggling when it tickled just a little. He kissed her cheek and forehead and jaw at the sound of her giggle, trying to force out more. “You’re so sweet,” he said as he did. “ _My_ sweet Vanya. Only mine.” 

She let out a shaky laugh. “A control freak through and through.”

“Don’t you love it when I’m in control, sweetheart?” It was a repetition of what he had been trying to hear before. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she said. She didn’t think she had ever even witnessed the smile he gave her them. 

“Sweet, good, perfect Vanya,” he said, kissing her. “Always, _always_ my perfect girl.”

He was already getting hard again, and she tried to subtly spread her legs apart. 

“Can you sit on Daddy’s lap?” He asked. She realized that, even though he was being completely vulgar about it, he always left what they did up to her. It was oddly sweet. 

She crawled onto his lap. He ran his finger against her thighs that were soaked in her own cum. 

“You give me so much.” His voice sounded choked up as he stared at her slick thighs in wonder. He genuinely meant that the amount of wetness she had in response to her was like a well-planned gift, which was gross but again oddly sweet. 

“Can I fill you up, sweetheart?” He begged. 

She nodded, and he pushed his hands to her hips before sinking her down onto his cock. When she was on top, he really enjoyed still doing all of the work. His fingers left indentations on her hips as he rose her up and down onto his erection, moving her at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“So tight and warm and wet. My perfect girl and her perfectly tight pussy.” His muscles strained as he moved her hard enough to where her breasts moved up and down with the moment. “So beautiful and ethereal. Made just for me. L-loved you since we were young. You’re my best friend, you know that, right?”

He pressed his forehead to her own, now slamming her against him but talking so sweet. “I waited _decades_ for you. There were so many times when I thought about giving up, V. I just couldn’t do that to you. And now I get to have you sleep in my arms every night, and I get to have my best friend around to talk to when I need her. I get to love you and know that you love me too. Even if I had to have waited another forty five years, I would have for you. I would break every single timeline before I broke your heart by leaving you again.”

She moaned, not able to even speak because she knew her voice would come out wobbly. He pulled one of the hands guiding her movement off of her hips so that he could brush the tears from her eyes. “You are the greatest thing that will ever happen to me, and I will never let you go,” he promised. “My sweet, darling, lovely, timid, _perfect_ little Vanya. Come for me, angel. Come for me now.” 

She followed the order, glad to let him be the one in control in that moment. As he came inside her, filling her up as he had promised, she knew that he would do anything for her as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! And before you say I’m disgusting for writing this, remember that you actively chose to read it. So, blame yourself for the Freudian monster that will follow your thoughts around. 👀


End file.
